The Sister's War
by WAZeigler
Summary: Eleanor Lamb, in an attempt to give the citizens of Rapture a better life, raises an army to attack the surface world. Jack Ryan, who has been trying desperatly to forget the horrors he encountered while in Rapture and trying to control his now undying need of more A.D.A.M. is called in by special forces to help the military defeat the army of Splicers. Will the world be saved?
1. Promising People What They Want

_The Sister's War_

_By WAZeigler_

_"You may not have wanted me father, but you defined me. You chose to survive, no matter the cost, and I will not let your instincts go to waste. The Rapture dream is over, and in waking I am reborn. You'll always be with me father, your memories, and your drives. When I need you, you'll be there; whispering over my shoulder. There is no name for what I am, but the world is about to change. And with your help, they will never see me coming." _– Eleanor Lamb

It had taken months of preparation. But it went all according to plan. Eleanor Lamb went back down to the cold dark depths of Rapture and managed to gather every Splicer, Big Daddy, and everybody else into one room. She gave free A.D.A.M. for the splicers and all she had to do to get the Big Daddies to arrive was dangle a Little Sister in front of them. Eleanor stood on a bunch of stacked boxes and got out a microphone she had found and cleared her throat. The magnified sound caused everybody and everything to lay its attention on her. Eleanor thought it was time to see if she had inherited her dead mother's talents of persuading large amounts of people to do what she wanted.

"People of Rapture." she began, "It is time we did as the city's founder Andrew Ryan dreamed of us one day doing."

"Ugh…" a Splicer groaned, "Even with a nine-iron forced through his head, the fat fuck is still giving us orders."

"Listen!" Eleanor screeched, "I am not going to continue running Rapture as Mr. Ryan's replacement. I have a much bigger plan…"

"Well? Are you going to tell us or wait for the suspense to kill us all?" another Splicer called out.

"Mr. Ryan dreamed that after living in utopia we would go to the surface and spread our ways. But instead I believe we should go to the surface and take charge!" Eleanor said, "Show the parasites how the world should be run!"

"What's in it for us?" another Splicer asked.

Eleanor thought about this. Splicers are filthy, insane, hollow shells of the people they once were. They did not change their clothes, in fact, most of them where still wearing their clothes from the Ball Room Riots in 1958. They never cleaned themselves. They never had sex. They never cooperated with each other. All they ever did was run around and search for A.D.A.M. Then an idea came to Eleanor, she cleared her throat.

"If you help me, and we take over." She said, "There will be at least one A.D.A.M. production facility in every city. You'll never have to scrounge for it again! It will be delivered free of charge every day!"

To this all of the Splicers cheered loudly and rushed to gather supplies. Eleanor went back to where the Little Sisters were with their Big Daddies, which were still staring blankly at her as if they were not either convinced they should follow her or the entire speech went right over their heads. Again Eleanor thought about this. The problem is Big Daddies cannot be bribed. They are hulking, simple minded, heavily brainwashed, men graphed into large suits used to defend Little Sisters. They never want anything. They don't need anything. All they ever do is make sure their Little Sister is safe. Then it hit her. She looked to all of the Big Daddies.

"You know the parasites up there?" she said pointing up to the surface.

"If they see the Little Sisters they will hurt them. Probably dissect them." Eleanor continued making motions like she was operating on a person with an invisible scalpel.

This caused the lights on all of the Big Daddies' helmets to go from yellow to red, meaning they were angry. They began revving their drill arms or readying their rivet guns and growling in that sort of whale-song they always speak in. Eleanor could tell the Big Daddies were not happy to know this information.

"If you come help me I will make sure the parasites never hurt your Little Sisters." She said smiling.

The Big Daddies paused and the lights on their helmets went from red to green. Then the Big Daddies took their Little Sisters to the submarine bay and got into a submarine. Then another two submarines were used to transport the Splicers and all of the weapons, plasmids, and A.D.A.M. they would need. These were not small submarines either, they were made so that if Rapture had to be evacuated, everybody in the city, a whole 10,000 people could fit into all three of them. But since the war, Rapture's population has dwindled so they had extra room for extra food and A.D.A.M.

Eleanor knew that there was no turning back now. She has to finish what she has begun or everybody who called Rapture home will die, or suffer something so similar they couldn't tell the difference. She had to, for the good of all of the people she knew. For her father, who gave his life to trying to end the Rapture nightmare.


	2. In That Leaky Submarine

If Rapture was not dark, cold, and leaky enough, the submarines were possibly double. Every once and a while Eleanor dawned her Big Sister suit and swam alongside the submarines as they traversed the oceans, just to get away from it all and to think. She decided to pop into submarine #3, where most of the saner and therefore higher ranking Splicers were. She banged on the hatch to tell them to let her in and she got in swiftly through the air-lock and closed the hatch behind her.

"Well. Hope you were enjoying your swim." a Splicer said sarcastically, "But we are almost at the coordinates you told us to go to and we see nothing. It is nothing but open sea!"

"Don't worry." Eleanor replied, "We are going to have to wait a while for our ride to turn up."

"What do you mean?" another Splicer asked, "We are going to just surface, hail a taxi and have him drive all 8,000 of us to New York? Is that what your plan is?"

"Of course not." Eleanor said, looking slightly offended, "There is an Oil Tanker due to come through any day now. If we take it over, then empty a few of the tanks we can use that to store our supplies and use the remaining oil to keep the Big Daddies' machinery going."

The Splicers looked at one another trying to think of a fault in Eleanor's plan. They all seemed to not be able to find one. They all nodded in agreement and then went back to whatever Splicers do in their free time when they aren't just being complete psychos. Eleanor put her helmet back on and then swam back to submarine #2, where the Big Daddies and the Little Sisters were staying.

Eleanor was greeted by the face plate of a Big Daddy as she stepped out of the air-lock and took off her helmet. The Little Sisters looked slightly upset. They gave her a look that she herself had practiced a long time. It was the _Please Mr. Bubbles, please don't make me go to bed yet_ look. Just remembering how she used to give that look to her "father" and it working every time made her start to think of other strange things she used to do as a child. One thing she always looked back on and wondered is why she and every other Little Sister always called their Big Daddy "Mr. Bubbles". But that was a thing to think of later, now was time to share quality time with her younger "siblings" , then she had to think of how her, a band of little girls, mechanical guardians, and a few thousand psychopaths with genetic enhancements were going to go up against every army on earth and win.

"Hey there." Eleanor said, sitting on the floor and smiling at the Little Sisters, "Want to play Hide-And-Seek?"

"Yes! Yes!" the Little Sisters all squealed happily and then they all dashed off and hid somewhere.

It took about an hour to find them all. But the Big Daddies helped Eleanor find them, which may seem like an unfair advantage because the Big Daddies can practically sense where their Little Sisters are but they move very slowly and cannot get into places where Little Sisters can. But eventually they were all found and they played other games and drew pictures. Eventually Eleanor said goodbye and went to plan for the following days.


	3. America's Last Hope

Jack Ryan had tried everything. Tobacco, Marijuana, Booze, everything. But nothing could compare to the rush of getting A.D.A.M. injected into his veins. Jack was in his apartment smoking a cigar when his door was suddenly smashed down by what seemed to be U.S. marines. They surrounded him and aimed their guns at him.

"Are you Jack Ryan?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Uh…" Jack said looking rather confused, "Who wants to know?"

Two of the soldiers stood aside and let a man in a general's uniform stand before Jack, glaring down at him like a brutal dictator. He took out a rather expansive looking Cuban cigar and sat down facing Jack.

"So." The general smirked, "You are the one who the tabloids so often speak of. The man who found Atlantis."

"I never found Atlantis." Jack said, glaring back at the general, "That hell hole was no Atlantis. It was a fucking nightmare."

"Well either way." the general said, getting out a lighter and lighting the cigar, then taking a breath and letting the plume of smoke roll out of his mouth slowly as he talked, "Do you recognize any of the entities in these photos?" he continued, laying about twelve photos on the coffee table.

Jack stared at the photos in horrified wonder, seeing pictures showing things he thought he would never see again. The first three were of a Little Sister and a Big Daddy. The rest were of Splicers using guns and clubs and plasmids. The last one was of a girl who probably was in her twenties standing up on an oil tanker.

"Where did you get these?" Jack asked, "Who is this girl?"

"Manhattan Island, just this morning." The general said, "As for the girl, we are still trying to figure that out."

"But there things are from Rapture!" Jack shouted, "What do you mean you saw them in Manhattan? These things call a city at the bottom of the ocean off the coast of Iceland home!"

"That may be so but as of 3:00AM an oil tanker full of these things looted and sank every ship in the harbor and took over the whole island." The general said, "We need you to help. You are the only one who as ever fought this kind of enemy."

Jack sighed, it had been a long time since he encountered the horrors of Rapture. He could still see their faces, and hear their screams. One of Jack's fingers twitched as a small spark few from the tip of it. Then Jack got up and looked the general in the eye.

"I know I am probably insane for saying this." Jack said, "But I'll fight your war."

"Excellent." The General said, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack was then taken to a military base that appeared to be somewhere in Colorado. Of course that assumption was completely based upon the fact that the base was on a mountain and there was snow everywhere. Jack was taken to a room with about seven people in it. A few men playing cards, two women in lab coats, and another girl who looked like a mechanic, and another very large man polishing what appeared to be a really big machine gun of some sorts.

"Jack." The general said, "Meet America's last hope for survival."


End file.
